


The Vice-President's Very Bad Day

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: C.J. McGarry: Second Lady [13]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"OK, so at some point yesterday I may, or may not, have been standing up against a wall."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vice-President's Very Bad Day

 _Chaos in Cherry Hill, NJ this evening as a rally featuring Vice-President Leo McGarry was interrupted by several smoke bombs and at least seven gunshots.  While no one received any gunshot injuries, several people were trampled and not even the Vice-President escaped injurythere is word that he received a nasty bump on the head.  Action Newss Vernon Odom is currently on the scene_ 

CJ vomited in the back of the SUV that whisked her away from the madness.  Bill rubbed her back as Sylvie shouted orders into her earpiece.  The car sped down roads CJ had never seen before.

No Halloran.  I know its not but we are not going to Penn during a high traffic time.  Come backI missed that.

Are you alright Mrs. McGarry? Bill asked.

Dont touch me. CJ whispered as she curled up on the leather seat and rested her head on the cool of the glass.  Ow, my arm and my shoulder.

Your arm may be broken ma'am.  We are getting you to the hospital.  You are safe now.

Shut up.  Were never safe anymore.

OK Mrs. McGarry.  Don't worry; we will be there in a few minutes.

CJ ignored him as she wept.  Bill knew she was just in shockshe hadnt even asked about the Vice-President.  According to Ron Butterfield, the Vice-President was bleeding from the cut on his forehead but didnt have any holes in him.

\-----------------------------------------

 

Ron!

Mr. Vice-President please, we have to get you to the hospital.

Where the hell is my wife?

On her way to the hospital.

What happened to her? Leo asked.

She may have broken her arm.

Who broke her arm?  Oh God.

Mr. Vice-President, please.  Dammit Tony, step on it.

He stepped on the gas.  All Leo heard was sirens.  His head was pounding and he already had blood on his hands from where he touched his face.  Leo McGarry did not like the sight of blood.  No one except Jed, Abbey, and his wife knew thatthis could not be happening again.

\----------------------------------------

 

Nora!  Nora!

This cannot be happening, Toby thought repeatedly as he scanned the chaos.  The last time something like this happened he found Josh with a bullet hole in his chest.  Tobys stomach lurched forwardnot Nora, not bullets.

Nora!

Toby!

He turned to see his deputy as Charlie rushed past people, police, and Secret Service agents.  He grabbed the younger man by the lapels of his jacket.

Nora, I cannot find her.  You have to help me find her.

Why the hell are you not in a car? Charlie asked.

At Rosslyn, he remembered they threw Leo in a car almost as fast as Zoey and the President.  It was protocol and Charlie knew all about protocol.

I need to find my goddamn wife! Toby exclaimed.  Fuck protocol Charlie, please.  Help me find Nora.

OK, OK.  Well find Nora, I promise.

The minutes moved so slow as they pushed past scared and injured people.  Every brunette got the once over from the Chief of Staff.  Damn, he could not remember what his wife had been wearing just a half hour ago.

Toby!

Donna came rushing toward them as Tobys blood went cold.  Thats it; she is going to tell me that Nora is dead.

Why arent you on the way to the hospital? she asked.

Because I can't find my wife.  I am not leaving

They pushed her in a car Toby.

Oh God. He nearly cried tears of joy but something stopped him.  Oh God Donna, is she alright?

I dont honestly know.  We were all pretty shaken up.  She is on her way to Cooper Medical Center.

OK.  Thank you.

Where is Sam? Charlie asked.

He was with Nora and Lesley.  They are all going to the hospital.

Toby took her hand, yanking her along as they once again rushed through the crowds and the neverending chaos.

\----------------------------------------------

 

Bill carried CJ into the emergency room; her legs were not cooperating with her very well.  Her blouse was ripped, so were her stockings, and there was blood on her.  Why did she have blood on her?

I'm bleeding! she said suddenly as he laid her on the gurney.

It is going to be alright Mrs. McGarry.  Please calm down.

A doctor and nurse tried to physically restrain her as she fought.

Don't touch my arm! she screamed.

Calm down Mrs. McGarry, please.

Bill put his hand on her head and CJ started to calm.  Her breathing was still shallow.

Blood pressure is 150 over 100.  We need to get that down.  Pulse is 95.  Mrs. McGarry we are going to have to cut your shirt off.

CJ didnt say a word; she just stared into space with glassy blue eyes.  Bill stood close by; her was not going to leave her in her current state.  Sylvie came into the sheeted area.

Bill, we have to meet with Ron right now.

I won't leave her alone like this.  Find someone to sit with heranyone.  Preferably Nora or Donna.

Got it.  Ill tell Agent Butterfield.

\-------------------------------------------

 

This is certainly going to require stitches. The nurse said as she examined Leos wounds.  I am going to ask you some questions, Mr. Vice-President.

Leo took a good look at her.

How old are you? he asked.

26 sir.  I need to ask you some questions now.

Are you an RN, you seem really young.

Yes sir.  I can bring in another nurse to patch you up if you'd like.

No, no, God I didnt mean anything like that.  Whats your name?

Sophie.  Now sir, can I ask you some questions?

Sure but I think I want to lie down for a bitI'm really sleepy all of a sudden.

No sir, most likely you have a concussion.  What is your name?

Leo McGarry.

Date of birth?

July 25, 1946.  Waityeah.

Are you married?

Yes, where is my wife?  Is she alright?

What is her name sir?

Claudia Jean.

OK.  Do you know what happened?

God Nat, stop asking me questions.  I just want to take a nap.

Sir, my name is Sophie.  Sir?  Sir?

Get a doctor in here! Ron shouted.

His pulse is shallow; heart rate decreasing, and blood pressure dropping.

Hes had double bypass surgery. Ron said as the doctor rushed into the room.

He opened Leos eyelids, checking for signs of recognition.

Mr. Vice-President?  Mr. Vice-President, are you with us?

\--------------------------------------------

 

Oh God, I thought I would never see you again.  Oh God Nora.

The Chiefs of Staff clung to each other as the staff stood on the fringes of their reunion.  Most of them would have to wait hours before being close to the ones they loved the most.  The large TV on the wall played the CNN coveragethey were currently calling it an assassination attempt.

It had all the professionalism of a fraternity prank. Charlie muttered.

It felt like more than a prank when I was thrown to the ground and stepped on. Nora replied.

You have to get checked out sugar. Toby started to run his hands over her.  Seriously.  Hey Nat, get Nora in to see a nurse or something.

Sure.

I'm not leaving you. Nora said.

I'm going to be right out here.  You could have internal injuries Nora.  Please, I can't leave the room until I find out what is happening with Leo.  Go on, I dont want to be worried about you too.

Nat put her hand on her arm and Nora flinched.

Come on Nora. The younger woman said.

They walked away, Nora mouthing I love you.  Toby put his hand over his heart and then his face in his hands before turning back to his colleagues.

Something is wrong. Lesley said.  She looked as if she had been stepped on too.  Ron said the Vice-President only had a bump on the head.  They have been back there a long time.

You have to get back to the White House. Charlie replied.

Are you insane?  There is rush hour traffic, the Secret Service, and the FBI.  I also think they just closed 30th Street Station.  I'm sure George is handling it.

George Crawford was the White House Press Secretary.

You're right. Sam said, pointing to the TV as his cell phone rang.  Hey babyno, no, I'm OK.

Toby.

He looked up when Ron called his name.

We need you back here.

\--------------------------------------------

 

Its alright CJ. Donna said in a soothing tone.  They are just going to give you a little shot.

Something is the matter DonnaI dont need a shot.  Where is Leo?  I want to see my husband right now.

Soon, I promise you.  I am sure everything is fine.

The doctor injected her and CJ cringed.  She suddenly felt very calm as whatever they had given her spread through her bloodstream.

Donna, please go and find out whats happening with Leo.

CJ

No, I'm OK.  Just send Bill in here.  I need to know about Leo.

Yeah.  Ill be back.

Donna left the room as CJ closed her eyes.

\--------------------------------------------

 

What the hell was that? Toby asked.

He had two seizures, most likely from the knock to the head.  How hard did he go down Agent Butterfield?

I really dont know. Ron replied.  I just got him to the ground as fast as I could.

Well, he is stable now.  Mr. McGarry? the doctor lifted his eyelids again, and flashed a light in his face.  Mr. McGarry, my name is Dr. Taylor, can you open your eyes?

Leo opened his eyes.

What happened?  Where did Sophie go?

She was the nurse. Ron said.

Mr. McGarry you have two seizures, and apparently you have taken a nice lump on the back of your head and a cut on the front.  We want to send you upstairs immediately for a CAT scan and an MRI.

No. Leo sat up, realized it was a bad idea, and sunk back down.  I thought I just needed stitches.  I'm not going anywhere until I make sure that my wife is alright.

She is alright. Ron said.

You could be lying to me.  Toby! Leo caught sight of her Chief of Staff in the corner.  Toby, is CJ alright?  Please tell me the truth.

Toby came over to the bed and Leo took hold of his hand.  That was the first time it ever happened, even after the heart attack and Toby trembled.

She is going to be alright.  Her arm is broken and they sedated her.  Let them take you upstairs now.

Leo nodded, turning to the doctor.

Do what you need to do, but afterward I see my wife and I dont want any bullshit.

Yes sir.  Lets do this.

\---------------------------------------------

 

By ten oclock, everyone was getting back on Air Force Two to go to DC.  Leos MRI and CAT scan were both clear.  Still, they medi-vacced him to GW for an overnight stay.  CJ sat with her feet up watching the clouds float by.  Nora came and sat next to her, gingerly touching her shoulder.

Are you alright? Nora asked.

Mmm hmm. She lied.  I just want to get home and hug my kids.  I called them and they are worried about their fatherit is all over the news. Ithis

Its OK, dont try to talk about it.  Leo is going to be alright.

We dont know that.  He had two seizures Nora.  A heart attack, bypass surgery, and now seizures.  How much more does he think he can do before he drops?  I

CJ wanted to be so angry with him.  All she could think about was how frightened shed been when the smoke bombs went off.  There was so much smoke, and screaming, and she heard at least six gunshots.  All she could think of was Daniel Altman and trying to run from that room two years ago.  Bill was so heavy on top of her, as Sam had been a decade before and Toby and Will two years after that.  Her hands immediately went to her stomach to protect a child that was no longer there.  She was numb, but remembered screaming for her husband at some point before being carried away none too gently.

Are you OK? CJ asked Nora when she came back to reality.

I dont know.  I just have a few bumps and bruises.

Nora sighed and the women sat together holding hands as the plane descended to Andrews AFB.

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Mommy?

CJ opened her eyes when she heard her eight year old daughters voice.  She tried to smile.

What happened to your arm?  Wheres daddy?

Come here pumpkin.

Charlie climbed up on the bed as she had on so many stormy nights.  She cuddled under her mothers good arm.  CJ ran her fingers through her white blonde hair.

There was an accident at the rally yesterday. CJ began.

It didnt look like an accident on TV.  There was  a shooting.

I dont quite know how to describe it, but people got hurt.  Including daddy and I.

Where is daddy? Charlie asked.

He is in the hospital.  I hope hes going to be OK but he hurt his head so they wanted to look after him for a little while.  He should be back with us tonight.

Did this happen because someone didnt like daddy?

I doubt it.  Times are crazy Charlie.  Some people do things just to prove that they can.  Some people do things because they hate everyone.  God, I wish I could explain it better.

Charlie looked at her.

You did just fine mom.  Some people are crazy and want to hurt people for no reason.  I watch CNN.

Well you shouldnt. CJ replied, tickling her and feeling her heart swell at the sound of Charlies gleeful laugh.  Cartoons for you onlytheres enough time for you to know about the crappy things that happen in the world.  Wheres your brother?

Downstairs eating breakfast.  Mitch said we didnt have to go to school because the press is all over the place.  I'm hungry; wanna have some cereal with me?

In a little while.  Go on sweetie, get some breakfast.

Charlie kissed her mother and left the room.  The phone rang and CJ picked it up.

Hello.

Hey baby.

Hi.  Are you alright?

I feel fine.  They gave me another MRI and CAT scan and they came back clear.  Theyre letting me out today but I am not allowed back to work until Monday.  How is your arm?

It hurts.  The doctor said it is definitely brokeneight weeks in a cast and a sling.

Are the kids OK? Leo asked.

Yeah.  They watched the coverage all over the news.  I wish there was some way we could shield them from this Leo.

Me too baby, but we can't.

We could if we werent doing this. She replied.

Leo was silent on the other end of the line.

Hello?  Leo, are you still there?

I can't fight with you right now CJ.

I don't want to fight. Her voice cracked.  I want to put my arms around you.  I want to do it so bad I am shaking.

I love you baby.  Ill be home this afternoon.  Are the kids with you?

Yeah.  Mitch said no school because the press is lurking.  Hurry home.

Yeah.  Tell me you love me Claudia Jean.

You know I love you, more than I can express.  Bye.

Bye.

\----------------------------------------------

 

We should think about getting up and going to work soon.  Its nearly nine a.m.

Dont move sugar.

Toby slid his arm over hers as they spooned.  Nora exhaled when she felt his lips on her shoulder.

The kids are safe and sound in New England, and our deputies have everything under control until noon.  I know this for a fact.

How do you know? Nora asked.

I know because I checked.  That sleeping pill really worked for you.  I called Charlie at 7:30.  He and Donna have it all under control.

But were the team leaders, were

Shh. Toby turned her so they were face to face.  For a few of the scariest moments of my life yesterday I thought you were dead.  There is only so much a man can take.  For just a few hours I am going to hold my wife and remember to be grateful.

Nora smiled.  She caressed his face, pulling him into a kiss.  She knew what he wanted, but even more than that what he needed.  He needed her to be his canvas, for his fear, frustration, and his fallibility.  Nora arched her back, taking the full strength of him into her, and let the colors splash.  It was not tender and beautiful, as it had been and would be again.  It was hungry, and needy, full of desperation and helplessness.

Oh God!

I'm sorry sugar. Toby cried out as he climaxed.

Then he cried in her arms, still buried deep inside of her.  Nora held him until the sobs quieted.  He had enough strength to pull out before collapsing once more.  Nora whispered to him, stroking the hair closest to his neck.

There is nothing to be sorry for speechwriter. Sometimes its just too much.  Fall on me; go ahead.  I'm strong.

I love you Nora. He whispered.

I love you too.

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Leos being released at 12:30. Charlie said as he paced around his office, double-checking things.  He had two seizures last night Josh.

Christ. The White House Chief of Staff leaned on the wall.  How are you?

Fine.  I got down when the shit started like I always do.  How about you?

I wasnt even there dude. Josh replied.

Charlie gave him one of his classic Charlie looks.  It was the dont bullshit me look.

OK, so at some point yesterday I may, or may not, have been standing up against a wall.  They wouldnt stop showing it on the newsinterrupted _Law and Order_ and everything.

I bet.  Hogan knows what to do Josh, right?  In case?

Yeah.  I'm OK, really.  Zoey, hows she doing?

Everything is fine. Charlie said.

Josh looked at him.  He was using his nonchalant, reveal nothing tone.

Charlie, this is me.

I dont know; its been crazy so she only had time to throw her arms around me and thank God I was still alive.  Next will come her anger at anything and everything.  Then will come her anger at me.  Then will come the tears.  After that is the mind-numbing sex to remind us that we are still alive and that you do have to stick around to fight the good fight.

24 hours? Josh asked.

48give or take.

Josh nodded.

OK, well talk later.  How about lunch?  Wheres Toby?

Lunch sounds good.

Charlies assistant came in with even more folders.  She placed them on the already cluttered desk.

Tobys sleeping in.  He should be here by noon.  Your office, for the lunch thing?

Hell no.  Lets get out of here like normal people.  Ill swing by at 1:30.

Do you ever work? Charlie looked at Josh with laughing brown eyes.

Nah.  See you later.

Bye Josh.

Charlie picked up his phone.

Sam, could I see you for a minute.  Its about the Veterans Day speech.

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Daddys home!

Tim barreled down the stairs and his sister was right behind him as Leo walked through the door of the residence.  Ron Butterfield and a Secret Service detail of five flanked him.  He hugged and kissed his kids.

Are you really OK dad? Tim asked.

Yeah.  Just a bump on the head and some cuts.  Sometimes these guys can be rough. He nodded toward his agents.  That is certainly better than holes, huh?

He hugged them again and wondered where CJ was.  She certainly shouldnt have gone to the White House today.

Mommy is in the den. Charlie read his thoughts.  She seemed sad so Tim and I left her alone.

Her older brother nodded agreement and Leo sighed.

OK.  I'm going to go see her.  You munchkins dont get used to not going to schoolits back to normal tomorrow.

OK.

More barreling as they went back up the stairs.  Leo walked quietly into the den.  The TV was playing _Bewitched_ and though CJ looked at it, she certainly was not watching.  Her eyes looked glassy it reminded Leo of how she looked when she was taking Valium.  He felt his stomach drop and wondered if he looked that spacey when he was on the drug.

Hey CJ.

Hmm?

She looked up from nothing, with her glassy eyed stare.

I'm home. He said.

Hi.  Did you say hello to the kids?

You didnt hear the buffalo stampede to the front door?

No.  II was watching TV.

What did you take? Leo asked, coming into the den and closing the door.

Hmm?

CJ, what did you take?

His eyes scanned the room for pill bottles of any sort but found nothing.

Nothing.  Hi Leo.

Baby, I think you're high as a kite.  Please tell me what you took.

Just Tylenol 3.  I still feel like I was stepped on.

Leo sat beside her on the couch.  It seemed like more than that but he didnt want to push; didnt even know how.

I'm sorry this happened. Leo said.

He put his arms around her and CJ absently hugged him with her good arm.  They held each other for a while and then Leo pulled away.

I'm going to call the office and then take a long nap.  Sleep with me?

No, I just want to watch TV.

OK.  I love you baby.

I know.

She caressed his face and went back to the TV as he walked out of the room.  He caught Mitch on the way to the kitchen.

Hey Mitch.

Hey Leo, welcome home.  Are you really alright?

Yeah.  I have a very hard head as you know. The Vice-President smiled.  What is CJ taking, do you know?

You mean medications?  I dont know of anything.  I think they gave her Tylenol 3 for the pain in her shoulder and arm.  She was out of it last night but Bill said they gave her a really strong sedative at the hospital.  She could still be feeling it.

Maybe.  What about before this?  You havent seen her taking anything, have you?

Motrin, for the headaches.  Honestly Leo, if she is on drugs you couldnt expect it to be easy to figure out.  I havent seen any erratic behavior, or irrational reactions.  I wish I could be more helpful.

Leo put his hand on the nannys shoulder.

You have been thanks.  I'm going to rest upstairs.

Yeah.

Leo went up the stairs and into the bedroom.

\----------------------------------------------------

 

I'm here.  What did I miss?

Nora walked down the hall with a stack of folders, balanced on her arm as she carried a cup of coffee.  What she needed right now was a cigarette and a stiff drink.

Typical press free for all. Donna replied.

She walked into her office, followed closely by her deputy and her assistant with messages and her schedule.

Jack is out there being Jack but information is slow coming.  No one is claiming responsibility and whats coming in is honestly making it look like a group of people trying to prove that security everywhere is lax.  Like the intention was to scare, not to harm.

You're fucking kidding me?

Nora looked up at her deputy.

Someone put us through this nightmare to prove a point.  Christ.

It looks that way right now.  Theyre still scouring the scene.  Josh wants to see you at three.

Alright.  We canceled everything for CJ today, right? Nora asked.

I could not shake McMartinIll take the meeting. Donna replied.

When?

The younger woman looked at her watch.

25 minutes.  It is about the new FDA approvals for two new Alzheimers drugs.  Should we go over to the residence this evening?

I want to say yes butshes not in the best predicament right now. Nora said.

That means we really need to go over there.

Yeah.  Lets have this conversation again at six.  Do well today Donna.

I will.  Hey, I wasnt thereRosslyn.  I mean, I was at the hospital after and I cared for Josh and I witnessed his meltdown, but I wasnt there.  This is my first time too.

Nora took a deep breath and nodded.

So the fact that I can't stop shaking is OK? she asked.

Yeah.  You're OK Nora; were all OK.

Toby is not OK.

He will be.  I have to go.

Yeah.  Well talk later.

Donna left the office.  Nora shook herself off and got back to her day.

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Can I lay with you?

CJ curled up next to her husband, wrapping her arms around his middle and pressing her breasts to his back.  Leo rubbed her hands, exhaling.

Are you alright? he whispered.

CJ took a deep breath and Leo could hear the tears behind it.  She held him tighter and he knew it was so he could not turn around and see her tears.

Yeah.

Liar.

Yeah.

She started to cry.  Leo went to turn around but CJ stopped him.

Dont look at me. She said.

Claudia Jean, dont be ridiculous.  Come here baby. You certainly dont have to cry alone.

Leo wrapped his arms around her and CJ cried.

I was so scared Leo.

I know.

More gunshotsI dont want to hear anymore gunshots.

I wish I could tell you that you wouldnt.  I am so sorry CJ.

They wouldnt tell me if you were alright and now I'm weeping like an idiot.

You are not an idiot. Leo replied.

CJ pulled away. She tried to catch her breath, wiping her wet eyes with the backs of her hands.

Are you taking something?  Are you taking drugs baby?

No, I swear.

Leo swore a lot too.  He remembered the Valium she took right in front of him after her father died.

CJ.

I'm not.  Just the Tylenol 3 they gave me a prescription for.  I dontI understand that you have to ask me these things but I'm not.

He looked at her, caressing her cheek in his hand.  CJ closed her eyes.

Another four years. She whispered.

He did not bother to refute herall the polls had Santos retaining his Presidency.  Not by a landslide, but certainly by a mandate.  Leo didnt know what to say; there was nothing left to say.  He had gotten his way, again, and this was his payback.

I dont know what I would do if anything ever happened to you or the children.  CJ, you mean everything.

CJ nodded.  She kissed him, sliding her body underneath his in the middle of their bed.

What do you need Claudia Jean? he asked.

I need you.  I always will, and I want you to make love to me.

Leo gingerly touched the cast on her arm.

Are you alright?

She didnt say anything, just unbuttoned his shirt.  It took him a while to remove her tee shirt; Leo didnt want to hurt her arm.

Maybe you should be on top. He said.

No.  This is how it should be.

As he made love to her, it seemed different.  Almost as if it were staged, Leo couldnt describe it really. She cried out, arched her back, begged him to touch herthe feelings overwhelmed him and he lost himself in her.  And when she cried afterward it was not the usual tears of bliss Leo was used to.  Everything was going to change this time and he could not explain why but he felt his wife slipping away from him.  Even as he lay, still deep inside of her, it felt as if CJ was not even in the room.

\--------------------------------------------------

 

I brought you food.

Charlie put the rib platter on Tobys desk.  The Chief of Staff looked at him.

I love you. He replied.

I am just going to pretend you are still in shock Toby.

Yeah.  Thanks for the food.

Charlie sat down in the chair.

You're going to watch me eat now?

You OK? Charlie asked.

You dont have to take care of everyone Charlie.

I'm not.

You are; it is what you do.  That is why Jed could never find his glasses when you werent around.  Its why you handle the Vice-Presidents schedule and are the liaison to the Second Ladys office.  It is why after Lesley you are the most visible person on his staff.

It is my job.  If I had not brought you lunch, would you have eaten?

No comment.  I am not going to dwell on what happened; I can't.  We have a lot to get donewe are not back yet.

Leo is not coming back until Monday. Charlie said.

I know.  That gives us time to set up the next round of speeches, photo ops, interviews, and meetings.

CJ is not going to be happy with the traveling.  Especially after the seizures.

I was told they were an isolated incident due to the bump on the head.

Charlie shrugged.

I am sure he will have a few more MRIs before he comes back to work next week.  Have you spoken to CJ?

No.  Nora and Donna are going over later.  Did you look over the Veterans Day speech?

Its good.  Sam should have the final draft ready by the end of the day.  Bonnie put some great stuff in there; we should have used her more during the last Administration.  Did Ron Butterfield talk to you?

Yeah, its not an assassination attempt that is for sure.  Its sounding more like a stupid idea of a prank.  This is really good.

Bubba Gumps.  They make the only good beef ribs in the world and you have Josh to thank for remembering you.

I dont think so. Toby said.

Charlie stood.

I have to talk with Lesley.  We should go to the residence tonight.

I dont know Charlie.  We should give them some space.

I'm goingcome if you want.

Yeah.

He left and Toby focused on his lunch.  It would be the first thing he focused on all day.

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Hey.

Nora and Donna stuck their heads out on CJs deck.  She was looking off into space with a cigarette and a glass of white wine.  Winston was nearby, which was strange because he was usually attached to Leo.

CJ?

She looked over and smiled.

Hey.  I didnt hear you guys.  Come out here.

Nora and Donna sat at the table.  Nora lit a cigarette and Donna poured a glass of wine.

Leo thinks I may be on drugs.

I'm sorry? Donna looked at her.

I've been really spacey today.  That sedative that they gave me at the hospital was strong.  I think taking the Tylenol 3 before it wore off made me loopy.  He thinks I'm on Demerol or something.  I bet he is upstairs right now tearing through my things looking for a bottle of something.

CJ, why do you sound so calm about this? Donna asked.  If Cliff ever accused me

He is not accusing. She took a deep breath.  Leo is a drug addict.  I know we do our best not to say it aloud, but that doesnt make it any less true.  He worries about how all of us handle situations like this.  I dont hold that against him.

Donna nodded.

You're not taking anything, are you? Nora asked.

CJ cleared her throat.

No.  Honestly guys, I would tell you if I were.

Bullshit. Nora said.

CJ glared at her.

Don't start Nora.

CJ, you were on Valium for nine months and you didnt tell anyone.  I caught you in the Bartlets bathroom.

CJ? Donnas blue eyes were questioning.

I am not on anything Goddammit!  Not that being shot at again isnt a good reason to get high.  Just give me a few days please, and dont drag around a mistake I made and throw it in my faceI was not addicted to valium.

I know.  Honey, I'm sorry.

Nora reached out and squeezed her hand.  Donna asked if they should leave.

No. CJ reached out for Donnas hand.  You guys are the best friends I could ever ask for.  I know that I lean on you for a lot and maybe you didnt sign up for all this, but I need you right now.

You dont ask for too much. Nora replied.  You never have and we are happy to do anything for you.

What she said. Donna said with a smile.

CJ nodded and smiled.

Alright.  I'm going to New York for a couple of daysalone.

Leo is staying here? Donna asked.

I need to be alone and he needs to stay to see his doctor.  I just need candlelight, long baths, and Queen.  I have to get out of DC for a few days.

The press will have a field day. Nora said.

Fuck the press.

I know.  I'm just saying.

I am going to Manhattan to be a virtual prisoner in my home for a long weekend.  The Atlanta Constitution and Fox News can say what they want.  Well have Jack make a statement, head them off at the path.  Donna, how did it go with McMartin this afternoon?

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Toby wanted to come but he is working on so much right now.  I am actually going back over after this. Are you feeling alright?

I feel like someone slapped me on the back of the head with a 2x4.  I am worried about CJ though; she is going to New York for a long weekend at the condo.

I think its a good idea. Charlie replied.

So do I, but that won't stop my worrying.  She won't talk to me and you know how she clams up and pretends its all OK until she explodes.

Keep trying Leo.  She loves you and you know it.  She wants to talk and she will, just make sure she knows that you are always ready to listen.

Leo nodded.  Here he was getting marriage advice from a kid.  But Charlie was not just any kidhe was special.  Jed and Leo knew it; Josh knew it that is why he got the job.  Leo never talked to anyone about his personal life, especially his marriage.  There were things Jed was only privy to after the fact.  But Charlie, he could tell him anything.  He was a good listener, and gave excellent advice.  He never judged Leo or CJ for that matter, and would take the secrets to his grave.

Everything alright at the White House? Leo asked.

Dont worry about it.  Toby and I are running things and Sam finished the Veterans Day speech.

OK.  I'm a little tired so

Yeah.  I just wanted to come over and make sure you were alright for myself.  What are you taking for the head pain?

Motrin.  It works, who knew?

Good.  Ill come back tomorrow and well talk some more.

Right.

Leo stood from his chair.  Charlie patted him on the back and walked out.  CJ met him in the hallway.

Hey there Spartacus.

Charlie grinned.

Hello CJ.  New York, huh?  Dont spend all the money you married him for.

Hey, I've been smuggling that money for yearsIm spending my money now. You leaving?

Yeah.  You OK?

Mmm hmm.  Goodnight.

She leaned to kiss his cheek and watched him go through the front door before going into the study.  Winston padded in after her, getting in his dog bed.

Hey. Leo said.  What time are you leaving tomorrow?

Around ten, after the kids are at school.  You'll be OK with them this weekend?

Yeah.  I can handle being dad.

CJ smiled.

They will be overjoyed to have alone time with you.

I know. 

You're a charismatic dude. CJ replied.

Dude?  Come here baby.

They sat on the couch together.  CJ cuddled in Leos arms.

I love you so much. She said.  I'm so glad that you're OK.

I'm glad you're OK.  I wish I could say something or do something to make it better.

Well you can't.  I will go away for a little while and clear my head.  Then its whats next.

Leo kissed her forehead, running his fingers through her hair.  How did he get so lucky to have her?  How did she love him?  How did he not drive her away with all this insanity?  CJ took a deep breath.

How about we kiss our babies goodnight and watch a movie?  Lets just be normal tonight. She said.

If were normal we will have to bicker about the movie. Leo replied.

She smiled.

No.  _Gaslight_ is on TCM.

I know how you love Joseph Cotton.

Leo stood, holding out his hand for his wife.

Come Mrs. McGarry, the rest of the night awaits.


End file.
